


Afterwards

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, DuckTales Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fenton Needs A Hug, Foreshadowing, His Dark Materials crossover, Hurt/Comfort, I may or may not do a part 2 to this, I’m actually proud of this, Less than 1000 words, Past Character Death, Post character funeral, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad and Beautiful, Short Story, Traumatised character, Webby Vanderquack Needs a Hug, if you haven’t seen either of the shows I would really recommend it, slight disturbing imagery, spirit animals?, talking about death, this is the cutest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: You were always with your Demons, you weren’t supposed to be separated from them. When webby was sent by her alethiometer To a fishing settlement(I don’t know if that’s how you spell it) she finds Billy beagle without his Demon. Unfortunately the young boy ends up passing away. And Webby is very traumatised and very worried, because of what happened to Billy will it happen to lena? Fenton, a aeronaut, comes to her comforting aid and tells her that he is proud of her. Fenton also comes to a realisation of his own.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 4





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever crossover fanfiction! I love these shows so much! His dark materials is awesome, you should watch it if you haven’t already. There will be a lot of spoilers in this story so this is your spoiler warning! I was watching AMV’S as one does, and I was watching some his dark materials, and one of them which I once again died over because I love it so much was about Lee and Lyra. (Fenton and Webbie respectively)
> 
> And oh my God! Is it still brings tears to my eyes even a year later!  
> if you wanna watch it  
> https://youtu.be/9gGoPdXUK6c
> 
> Enjoy

Webby Vanderquack stared at the other side of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera's tent, staring at her Demon who looked down at her with a sad expression.   
What just happened?  
What actually just happened?  
Billy Beagle, just died.  
He didn't have a Demon with him, he didn't have a Demon! What happened! What on earth happened? One minute he had a Demon, and then the next? He was dead? And webby just witnessed it all. The sounds of his mother screaming and crying over the sounds of the crackling fire as Billy's body was disintegrated into nothingness, Webby watched from a distance, as Fenton rubbed her shoulder lovingly, singing a prayer to give Billy a proper sendoff into the sky, where both he and his Demon would rest peacefully away from whatever the torture was. She just hoped, they didn't do it to Lena... That would be too much to bear, too much. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought that it could happen and she needed to get to her, fast.

She was brought out her thoughts by Fenton whispering her name. "Webby...." He whispered.  
She looked at him, tears in her eyes.  
Fentan frowned, urging Webby to come closer to him.  
" what just happened Fenton? I can't believe he's gone... "She whispered through her tears. Fenton smiled sadly, as his Demon rabbit comforted hers. As he comforted her. "I know honey... But remember what I told you earlier? You did a brave thing kid, a good thing.. You used your instincts, you found Billy. I'm proud of you... "He whispers, hugging her tightly as she cried again.

After crying for 15 minutes, Webby stopped. She just continued shaking, it must be so traumatising to have to go through that, witness someone without there Demon, Fenton couldn't imagine being separated from Hester, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Seeing this poor girl in tears over the loss of someone she didn't quite know enough about to call him a close friend but she was still distraught when he died. Fenton had grown to love the duckling, at first he was a bit sceptical of her but as time went on he grew to love her, he would do anything to make sure he would be okay. He didn't know yet, but Fenton had a feeling that if he wasn't careful he was going to lose her, and he would never forgive himself for what he hoped and prayed wouldn't do, lose her.

Fenton rubbed her back gently as she continued shaking and started crying again.

"we have to protect her, Fenton...." Hester spoke quietly, as she looked over to notice the duckling asleep in his arms.  
"We will, Hester, we will. This poor kid does not deserve this, all she wanted is to be is a normal kid, and the poor kid is traumatised... She is strong though, I guarantee if anything comes her way she will face it with great power. "

His Demon looked at him with a fond smile.   
"You love the kid, don't you?" Hester said, smirking, looking at webby with the same fondness as she had for her male companion.  
"Shut up, Hester." Fenton replied annoyed, but smiling at the same time. He looked over to webby again, who smiled in her sleep. Fenton couldn't help but go over and kissed her on the forehead, Fenton was going to do anything and absolutely everything in his power to make sure this kid got where she needed to go, Hester may or may not be right, Fenton did love her, he loved her from the moment that they made the deal, he loved her quickwitted sneaky and how kind she was.   
He only loved her more as the funeral went on, He saw how heartbroken and destroyed she looked, from that point on Fenton swore he was going to protect her at any cost.


End file.
